Fuji's Reasons to Smile
by bloodypeachpudding
Summary: 20 reasons why Fuji smiles. TezuFuji!


Hi. Enjoy the fic! (: It might be a little cheesy, though.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

1) Rainbows. Rainbows are frequently associated with happiness and joy, but to Fuji, they simply weren't the right way up to be happy.

2) Fuji smiles with the letter "u" because it looks so much like a smile, especially if you add 2 little dots above the alphabet for eyes.

3) Pastries made him smile, because he was always eating them and they never really got to live the proper life of a pastry. So Fuji smiled for them. He especially liked the gingerbread men because they always grinned their candied smiles back at him.

4) He smiled up at the overcast sky, his bright grin a sharp contrast to the gloomy gray of the sky. He believed that if enough people smiled up at the sky, it would clear. And then he could have tennis practice and watch others suffer...

5) The aforementioned suffering of others. There was just something quite so entertaining about how they pissed and moaned about their misery.

6) Add a dash of wasabi to 5) and it would be the perfect recipe for a gigantic grin. Scrap that. Add a bowful of wasabi to 5). Now _that_ would simply be perfect.

7) Sometimes, his smile was not actually a smile. It was a weapon that said, "I don't think you want to know what's going to happen to you if you do something that I don't like." If the message didn't get through, all he had to do was open his eyes. Ah, the beauty of fear.

8) He could choose to face life smiling or frowning. He chose to smile.

9) Kittens always made him smile. There was something quite so smiley about the furriness or their fur or the cattishness of their purs. Then again, fur was mean to be furry and purs were meant to be from cats. Unless of course, you meant it in the other sense...

10) Nobody knew, but he owned a pair of handcuffs. He owned a whole crate, in fact. You never knew when they might come in handy. And those handcuffs always invoked a sadistic grin. The things he did to a certain someone and vice versa.

11) He would always hold a gummy bear up to the light, searching its face for its carefully etched smile. He would then bite its head off. After which, he would smile. A slow, dangerous smile, spreading little by little as he chewed and chewed till there was nothing left of the bear's smile.

12) There was something that he couldn't quite explain about tennis balls. Maybe it was the fact that tennis was fun, or maybe the fact the the lines on the ball, like the letter "u", resembled a smile, but whatever. They just made him smile.

13) His camera was what gave him power over a lot of people. The albums and albums of embarrassing or incriminating photos piled up back home...An irresistable twitching took up residence at the corners of his mouth and that thought. He should just give up school and become a member of the all too infamous paparazzi.

14) Flowers. Nothing wrong with smiling because of them, now, was there? After all, they deserved a little something for beautifying the world, instead of getting picked and chopped and then being thrust aside and withering away to nothing.

15) Somehow, there was always something not quite secretive, yet not quite open about his smile. As if he had a secret and he was on the verge of telling, but he just left you in suspense, like dangling a carrot in front of a horse. And Fuji Syuusuke _did _have a secret. (See 16) Some would describe that particular smile as a Mona Lisa's smile, but if you wished to be more exact, it would not be categorised as a smile. It was more like a Mona Lisa's grin.

16) He was simply gay. In all possible sense of the word.

17) His gay partner was none other than the formidable, unsmiling Tezuka Kunimitsu. And wasn't that reason enough to smile?

18) Now snow was another thing that simply made him smile. Not a typical sadistic smile, or a fake, polite smile, but a genuine smile. More like a slight curve of the mouth, perhaps. It had been snowing when Tezuka had first asked him out. Or rather, when he had forced himself on Tezuka and _then_ Tezuka had asked him out.

19) The only letters that he ever got were those that he got for Valentine's Day. Or so everyone thought. Tezuka secretly sent him love letters. Those were not quite what many would imagine. He _never ever_ wrote things like "Don't let your guard down." Instead, an unexpected softer side of Tezuka was shown. Compliments that made Fuji's cheeks colour a shade redder. For instance, "Your eyes aren't cerulean. They're more like sunlight dancing off a body of clear blue water." And that was just one of...a lot of cheesy compliments.

20) Tezuka never smiled enough. If he would not, or could not, then he would smile enough for the both of them and more.

* * *

-Clare.

Please Review and give whatever constructive criticism you have! Thanks for reading!


End file.
